The Riddle of Nathaniel
by SireNeko
Summary: Nathaniel Malloy is struggling to find himself. A Harry Potter fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

_So here it is! My first fanfic on this site. I do apologize for any uncorrect grammar along the way, but you will sipmly have to overlook them. I'm Norwegian you see, and we don't speak english so well as we might believe. Anyway, this is the story of Nathaniel. Hope you like it. _

_- Neko_

_(Oh, yeah. Just for the record, I do not own anything you recognize. J.K Rowling does, and I don't think she will be pleased if you thought I actually came up with Harry Potter.)_

He ran through the hallways. Every time his feet bounced from the stone floor it made a great deal of noise. A noise that would have annoyed the living crap out of him before, but not now, now he was late. And the fact that he was late made him more annoyed than any sound ever could. He blew a strau of hair from his face as he ran. Not that it made any difference, it fell straight back. He closed his brown eyes in pure anger, and rounded the corner. "Uuuhgh!" Was the sound he made when he hit the cold stone floor. He felt dizzy, and began to gather his books as he tried to figure out what happened. He did not have to try for very long.

"Watch where you are going you insulent little bitch!" He traiced the angry voice, brown eyes met green. "Oh, it's Nate!" Blaise Zabini's angry face tranformed into a grin. "And where is this little bird off to in such a hurry?" Nathaniel Malloy frowned. He picked up the last book and turne to Blaise. "I was late for Potions class. And now I am beyond late!" He glanced down at his watch and sighed. Blaise chuckeled. "Relax, Nate!Good ol' Snape wont mind."

"The hell he won't. Last time I was late he nearly bit my head off. Wich reminds me, aren't you supposed to have potions too?" Nathaniel raised one eyebrow at his friend.

"Yes I am, I was just about to go there when you bumped into me." He laughed.

"Yes, of course you where. Since you where walking the opposite way of the dungeons. Blaise Zabini, I will not let you skip class!" With that, Nathaniel dragged his poor friend with him towards the dungeons.

"Jeez, Nate, sometimes I wished you weren't such a... a... Ravenclaw!"

"Well, mate, I am. Now shut up and face your doom. If i'm going to be killed for being late, you are to!"

The two friends walked as slow as they could towards their empty desks in the classrooms. Neither of them made a sound, and both eyes where faced on professor Snape's back.

"That's ten points from Slytherin and Ravenclaw! Five for being late, and five for a pathetic atemt to hide the fact!" Both boys jumped. "If you don't want more points taken, I suggest you find your seats to the class can begin!" They both whispered a "Yes Professor" and sat down.

"Today we will be making a Polyjuice potion. As those off you who wheren't late allready know, you will each have a partner for this project. Zabini! Malloy!" Both Blaise and Nathaniel's heads shot up. "You two will have to work together, as you are the only two left without a partner. I hope this will not end in Mr. Malloy doing all the work?" Professor Snape looked at Blaise. "Of course not, Sir!" Blaise smirked. "You will take the potion, wich will allow you to transform into one another for a day. Begin!" Professor Snape turned sharply. Nathaniel looked nervously at Blaise. He grinned and looked back. "So, I will get the pleasure of being the stunning Nathaniel Malloy, how... tempting." Blaise laughed._'Shit, shit, shit! Fuck! Shiiiit!' _Nathaniel cursed himself for being him. He forced smiled at Blaise. "And I get the honnor of being Blaise Zabini. The Slytherin sex god. How nice."

Nathaniel looked in the couldron. "It seems like it's done. Blaise." He said as he filled two goblets of the thick mass. He reached out for Blaises hair, and grabbed a few of his dark hairs. "Ouch! what was that for?" Blaise, who had clearly not been listening, rubbed the spot where the hairs had been removed. Nathaniel just rolled his eyes. "Potion Finnished! Need Hair! Blaisie Understand?" He said with a baby voise and held up the goblet. He pulled a coupple of strains from his own head and dropped them into the gobblet. "Well, then. Bottoms up!" Blaise lifted the cup to his lips. "Blaise wait!" Nathaniel hissed and grabbed his arm. Blaise looked at him like he was mad. "There is a few things you don't know about me, so please don't be surprised!" Blaise just shook his head and downed the cup. Nathaniel did the same.

xXXx

Blaise krinkeled his nose by the taste of the potion. He began to feel the transformation. His hands got alot smaller, and so did the rest of him. Nathaniel was not a big guy. He where actually rather tiny. He laughed at the way his robes suddenly felt like something Hagrid could wear, and by the way Nathaniel's dark hair allways covered his eyes. It was still a mystery to Blaise how the boy could read anything with all the hair in the way. He looked up and saw Nathaniel studying his new body, his left eyebrow raised for a second, and then he turned around and did something Blaise would never do. He wrote notes. It was fun to see himself so concentrated on studying. Not to mention that the sight of Nathaniel's clothes on his body. It looked like the clothing where about to rip apart.

"You will take notes the next twentyfour hours on this experience. Class Dismissed."

xXXx

Nathaniel smiled by the way Blaise's tanned hands moved at his command. He was putting his books back in his bag when he heard his own voice speak to him. Did his voice really sound that strange?

"You know, we should switch clothing. I for once do not want to go around looking like I borrowed clothes from a gigant." Nathaniel held back a laugh. "So you are saying you are a gigant, now, then?" He looked down at Blaise and smiled. It was so weird seing himself in way to big slytherin robes. "Yes, my dear Raven, I am a gigant in more ways than you can imagine!" He smirked. Nathaniel rolled his eyes. "You Pervert!"

The two friends walked into an empty classroom. "This will have to do." Balise said. "Now hand me your robes." Nathaniel watched the slytherin for a moment before starting to undress. "Turn around, Blaise." He demanded. "Nate, I've seen my own body before." Blaise lifted an eyebrow, "Still." He sighed, but turned around. A moment later Nathaniel threw his robes at him, and Blaise did the same. As ha started to dress again, he heard Blaise saying something like "... The fuck?" Behind him. Nathaniel wasn't stupid. He knew what it ment, but he chose not to say anything. "Are you proper?" He asked before turning around again. Blaise held his, well Nathaniel's arm, up in his face.

"What the hell is this?" The slytherin said angry. Nathaniel sighed.

"So you noticed, then." He glanced at his own arm. It was some time ago, but the scars where still there.

"Who did this to you, Nathaniel?" Blaise's tone was not angry, it was more worried. Nathaniel sat down.

"I did." It was simple really. Nothing big. Just scars that marked the past.

"_You_ did?" Now his voice sounded rather hysterical.

"Yes I did it, Blaise." Nathaniel sighed again, drew a breath and started to explain himself to his devestated friend.

"I did it quite some time ago. Before you knew me. Hogwarts wasn't, and still isn't mind you, a very nice place for those folks who are different. I was different, Blaise. I was allways on my own, and I was a rather easy victim. I wasn't strong enough to protect myself, and I was against fighting. I never once defended myself. I used to get beat up everyday. People would hex me, take my books and call me very unapropriate stuff... also..." Nathaniel's lips where shaking. If he keept this up he was going to cry. But at this rate he did not care. Blaise was a friend, and he deserved to know. "... also I grew up at an muggle orphanage. People werent so nice to me there either. I remember one night, I was nine. One of the older muggle boys came in to my room. I..." He could not finnish that sentence. He did not need to. Blaise was already by him. Holding him. Even though they had taken the polyjuice potion, he could feel Blaise's warmth. He started to sob quietly, shaking in Blaise's arms. It did not last long. Once he stopped, he pulled away. "I'm sorry, Blaise."

His friend looked at him, he had never seen so much care in his eyes. "You are not the one to apologice, Nate. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore. Okay?" Blaise rubbed his back. Nathaniel looked down at the friendly slytherin and nodded. That was the day Blaise Zabini decided that Nathaniel Malloy was his to look after. He would not let anything happen to the boy, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

_So, here it goes, second chapter. I feel the that the author inside of me is jumping of joy. If there is any incorrect grammar, you will have to exuse me. Anyway, ejoy your reading. _

_Also, I did not create Harry Potter, a very talented witch named Rowling did. ;)_

"So I was thinking, my dear Slytherin, that since it's so nice outside, we should study in the sun!" Nathaniel anounced at dinner. He was right, the sun was shining like it was the last day on earth and Blaise really wanted to go outside. "Right you are, little one, you could certanly use some sun. You are almoast seethrough." He smirked when Nathaniel rolled his brown eyes at him. "Would you care to join us, Theodore?" They both glanced over at the tall, darkhaired Slytherin. Nathaniel was, after all, sitting by the Slythering table. "No thank you, Nathaniel, but I'd rather stay inside." Theodore Nott returned to his book. "Damn, he's almost as obsessed over books as you are, Nate. I bet you'd eat books if you could!" Blaise laughed. "I would not, that would be a waiste of books!" Nathaniel said shocked. "Point proven. Shall we take our leave?" Blaise said while stuffing the last bit of chicken into his mouth.

Nathaniel had not been wrong. It was very relaxing to sit in the sun, reading. Or atlest he thought so. He glanced up at his italian friend, he looked bored. But then, his eyes lit up, and a smile formed on his lips. Nathaniel knew his friend. He knew what that reaction ment, Blaise had seen a sexy girl, and it made him giggle. Blaise's head snapped towards him. "Exuse me, but did Nathaniel Malloy just _giggle_?" He asked, and by the looks of his face, he hald back a laugh. Nathaniel nodded, and started to laugh. Blaise soon joined in. The poor girl whom Blaise had aimed, looked at the boys quriously, before she and a couple of other girls started to walk towards them. Nathaniel poked Blaise, to make him stop his laughing, then pointed at the girls. They looked like they where in theyr sixth year or so, maybe fifth. Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. The one with the red hair spoke first. "Um... We was wondering if we could maybe... sit here?" Nathaniel looked up at the girl. She had long, curly orange hair, freakles and small eyes. The Hufflepuffs face turned crimston red as she blushed. Nathaniel did not care.

"Well of course you can, girls!" Blaise said ans spread his arms. Nathaniel sighed. It was so typical Blaise. The girls, Nathaniel had counted four, sat down and started to whisper and giggle. Nathaniel just rolled his eyes and returned to the book. It was a book of advansed transfiguration. He ran a hand through his dark hair, as he tried to read. Tried being the key word. Blaise's laugh and the girls insane giggles made it downright impossible to do anything practical. He read the same sentece five times before giving up. Instead he pretended to read and followed the conversation betveen the Slytherin prince and the girls. The tomato girl did most of the talking, she and the Slytherin girl. The two other just whispered to eachother. "He's so cute don't you think?" One of the girls whispered tho the other. They did not know Nathaniel was paying attention to every word they said. "Yes, I know. He's so sinlent, and innocent!" The other girl whispered back. Wait, where they talking about him? Nathaniel raised his left eyebrow. They must have been, Blaise was nothing even close to silent, and even futher away from innocent. "I dare you fifthy galleons to kiss him!" One girl whispered, then the other one started giggleling again. Nathaniel blinked. This wasn't happening. This was so not happening. He noticed the girl had gotten closer to him. She was in no way atractive, and he was not going to kiss her. He had never kissed anyone in his life, and this... this hufflepuff was not going to be the first. No way. "So... What is your name, Ravenclaw?" The girl had gotten closer to him, to close. Only Blaise was alowed that close, and only barely.

"Nathaniel." He said coldly, not looking up from his book. Hoping she would go away.

"Just Nathaniel? That's such a pretty name, you know. I'm Margareth Walker, by the way." She said, and Nathaniel was sure she didn't stop to breathe even once in that sentence.

"Nathaniel Malloy." He sighed and rolled his eyes. Why couldn't this girl just take the hint and go away. He glanced over at Blaise, who clearly was having a great time snogging with the other Huffelpuff. Not much help in him.

"Well... You are very cute, Nathaniel Malloy. I like your hair, is it... um... dyed?" The girl, Walker, stumbeled over her own words. He had much more important things to think of than a lovesick girl and hair dye. His N.E. was comming up and... Oh fuck no. The girl had leaned closer to him, he could feel her breath on his cheek. He noticed that she had bad breath. He put his hand on her forhead, pushing her gently away.

"Miss Walker. I fear you have missunderstood my intetions. I have no desire of kissing you what so ever." His voice was cold, and he hadn't lifted his eyes from his book. Only his left eyebrow what vibrating slightly.

"But..."

"Go get your fifthy galleons from someone other than me, and please take you friends with you." Nathaniel was not happy about this. The girl stood up and he noticed that her fists was clenched. "Come on, Ida. We are leaving!" She pulled her friend up, and turned to the other girls. "Come on!" The other two hesitated, but left. Blaise looked at him.

"Smooth..."

"Shut up, Blaise!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Third chapter. I really hope you like it. I will have another story up, a Lord of the Rings one. Anyway... have a great time reading. _

_Neko. _

The sky was... Blue. Blaise Zabini laid down beside his best friend looking up at the sky. Wich was blue. Nathaniels books where laying all around him on the grass. He had his eyes closed. He looked relaxed. Blaise could not help observing the signifikant features on his friend, he could read anyone. Predict their actions just by looking at them. Anyone, exept Nathaniel. Nathaniels skin was flawless. Milky White. He had very dark eyelashes and thin, but dark eyebrows. He always raised his left when he was either confused, unimpressed or sarcastic. He had high cheekbones and thin, red lips. His hair was soft and very dark. Nathaniels body was slim. His shoulders where small and... Hell, everything about Nathaniel was just so fucking... petite. He laughed at the description. But it was true. Nathaniel had a feminine apearance wich made him look vaunreble. But Blaise knew better than anyone that it was simply not true. He'd learned the hard way. The little bugger had broken his nose with one punch. And it was just a play puch. He remembered Nathaniel dragging him to the hospital wing, and he remembered how much he'd laughed, while Nathaniel nearly had paniced. Blaise laughed again. Nathaniel was a wasp. A god damn, hard punching little wasp!

"What are you thinking about?" Nathaniel mumbled without opening his eyes.

"That you are a petite wasp." Blaise replied. Nathaniel smiled. Laughed.

"The petite wasp declairs that we have company." Nathaniel said, still, without opening his eyes. Blaise looked around, and sure enough, a goup of male Hufflepuffs was heading towards them.

"God, can't a man enjoy his freetime in peace?" Blaise sighed.

"Well there you have the wasps. Yellow and black and short tempered." Nathaniel joked. Blaise did not understand how he kept his eyes shut all this time. Zacharias Smith and his friends was heading towards them, and they didn't look happy.

"Hello, my dear school mates! How can Zabini be of asistance?" Blaise stood up and bowed with a sarcastic smirk.

"Spare me, Zabini. We're here for Malloy." Smith hissed and walked past him. Nathaniel still hadn't opened his eyes.

"What do you want, Smith? What ever it is that you believe I have done, I probably have." Nathaniel yawned. Zacharias Smith poked him in his ribs with his foot.

"You made Margareth cry, you insulent little prick!" Smith frowned.

"Who is Margareth?" Nathaniel said simply. Still with his eyes closed.

"You made her cry, and you don't even remember? You are worse than Zabini, Malloy!" Smith nearly screamed.

"Hush. You don't have to scream, Smith. I can hear you perfectly well. If you mean that girl, Walker, I did not make her cry. She did that upon herself, when I refused to kiss her." Nathaniel yawned again. Blaise stood with clenched fists, ready to beat down anyone if thay tried to hurt Nathaniel. Smith's jaw clenched.

"S-she tried to kiss you?" He stuttered. His face was turning red, though Nathaniel didn't notice bacause he had his eyes shut.

"Yes. Simple as that. Now leave me alone."

"You are lying!" Zacharias Smith yelles now. Fist clenshed, ready to punch.

"I. Don't. Lie." Nathaniel opened his eyes so fast, Smith jumped. Nathaniel stood up, brushed some grass of his robe and looked Smith right in the eyes.

"If you want to hit me, do it now. So that I can get on with my day." He said camly.

"Y-you little..." Nathaniel had to look up to meet Smith's eyes. Fun, how things worked out at Hogwarts. Blaise's knukles had turned white now. Nathaniel knew if he didn't stop this, Zacharias Smith would leave with more than a broken heart.

"Look, Smith, I did not kiss your girlfriend, nor did I want to. She tried to kiss me, and I gently refused. I don't know what she'd told you, but I don't lie." With that, Nathaniel picked up his bag, turned his heal and began walking towards the castle. Leaving a very angry Smith. On his way to the door he coul hear something like "You'll pay for this, Malloy!", but he sure could me mistaken.

xXXx

Breakfast next day was interesting. Nathaniel chewed on some toast, Blaise read the daily profet and Theodore read a book. They where a green trio with a dash of blue. That statement made Nathaniel laugh.

"What are you laughing at, Nathaniel?" A light, dreamy voice asked him. Nathaniel turned around, to stare into a pair of big, blue eyes.

"Oh, Hello, Luna." Nathaniel smiled at her, he liked Luna. She was always happy and dreamy. She made him feel happy too, just by being there. "I was just thinking about colors."

"Colors are fun. Did you know that your hair sometimes looks very, very dark green?" She smiled. Nathaniel scooped over to make room for the little, strange girl.

"No, I did not know that, Luna. Thanks for informing me." There was something about Luna, she said what she thought, and wore what she liked. The other Ravenclaws, hell, the rest of the school thought she was loony. Mad. Crazy! But Nathaniel thought she was rather interesting, nice and wonderfull.

"You are welcome, Nathaniel."

"Bloody hell!" Nathaniel's head snapped up, Blaise was rubbing his nose, wich bled. "The your cup BIT me!" Blaise pointed at Nathaniel's cup. Sure enough, the cup had legs and... teeth. Nathaniel raised his left eyebrow.

"You should go to the hospital wing."

"I don't think I need to..."

"It wasn't a recuest."

Blaise rolles his eyes as Nathaniel dragged him towards the hospital wing. Luna jumped gladly after.

"Maybe it was a charm. As far as I know, I've never seen a cup bite someone." She said with that dreamy voice.

"Yes, Luna, I'm sure it was a spell. And I'm also sure who cast it, to." Nathaniel said while biting his lip.

xXXx

"Ok, spill it, Smith." Nathaniel was not happy now. Not at all. It was okay for someone to attac him, but Blaise? He felt his blod boil as he faced the doomed Hufflepuff.

"Whatever do you want to know, Nathaniel Malloy?" Smith smirked at him.

"You should not mess around with me, Smith. You of all people should know that very well." Ha spat. It was true. This was not the first time Zacharias Smith had annoyed him.

"But I do, my dear Raven. I only wanted to have some fun." Smith smiled, his words was dripping of sarcasm.

"Back away, Smith. I don't want to hurt you." Nathaniel said camly.

"You couldn't hurt a flie, Malloy, and you know it. By the way, where is your girlfriend at this moment?"

"Girlfriend?" Nathaniel lifted his left eyebrow.

"You know, that weirdo, what was her name again? Loony? Luny? ...Luna?" Zacharias Smith laughed. "I hope she is all right. What a shame if something where to happen to the little bird." Nathaniel clanshed his fists. If something where to happen to Luna...

"If you so much as touch a strand of her hair, I will hunt you down. I. Will. Hurt. You." Zacharias Smith backed a way, then he smiled.

"I won't hurt her, but I can't say the same for my mates." That made Nathaniel's blood boil over. He closed his eyes, grinned his teeth and ran. Ran to find Luna.


	4. Chapter 4

_So... two chapters in one day. Cool. As usual I do not own anything. Exept the plot and dear ol' Nathaniel. Read on. _

xXXx

"Did you know thet the Crumple-Horned Snorkack has been seen in California?" Nathaniel stopped up in his tracks. "Or atleast that's what daddy told me." Her voice was coming from just around the corner. Nathaniel ran. He saw Luna's figure, and some other people, Slytherin, judging from their robes.

"Look, loony, we don't care about those... those... snorhorns!" One of them said angry. The other one gripped a hold of Luna's shoulder.

"Please don't touch me. You have nargles everywhere." Luna said, taking a few steps back. Nathaniel pulled out his wand.

"Leave her alone." Nathaniel's wand, a Ebony, dragon heartstring, seven and a half inches, was pointed directly at the boy holding Luna's shoulder.

"And what if I refuse, Pretty Boy?" The boys laughed. Nathaniel smirked. "Then I will have to hex you into oblivion." The boy flinched.

"Please let go of me, John, you are hurting me." Luna whispered. But the boy, John, just tightened the grip. Nathaniels eyes flashed red.

"Incendio." Nathaniel said camly. An inferno of flames bursted out from the tip of his wand, hitting John in the chest. The boy started to scream as he let go of Luna's shoulder. Nathaniel smirked as he watched John rolling around on the floor, trying to put the flames out.

"What in Merlins name is going on here?" The intrugin voice of Madam Hooch was roaming the halls, but Nathaniel didn't even flich. Luna pulled his sleve. "Put the fire out, you are going to get in trouble!" She hissed. Still, Nathaniel didn't seem to hear anything but the poor, burning boy.

"Mr. Malloy!" Madam Hooch said shocked. Nathaniel smiled and looked at her. For a second, Madam Hooch thought she saw a glimse of red in his eyes.

"Aguamenti." Nathaniel said just as camly. A jet of water shoot out of his wand and put out the fire. Then he turned to Madam Hooch and looked right into her eyes.

xXXx

"As for what your intentions were, it does not matter. You simply are not allowed going around setting fire to your school mates." Professor McGonagall said sharply. Nathaniel once again found himself in the headmasters office. This was the third time in four months. He sighed. It was not his fault, yes it was, that noone would leave him alone.

"I am very sorry, Professor McGonegall." He breathed. The headmaster looked at him with a serious look on her face. There was something she wasn't telling him.

"I remember... I once met a wizard quite like you, Nathaniel. Gifted, smart and very well mannered." She whispered, Nathaniel could barely hear her.

"You did, Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Malloy. I did."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, Professor, but who?" The professor sighed. She did not want to tell him. She was afraid, Nathaniel could sence it.

"Are you going home this summer, Mr. Malloy?"

"I don't have a home, Professor. I am going with my friend Blaise Zabini." Nathaniel drew his breath. Why was he telling her this?

"That would be all, Mr. Malloy. You can leave." She looked at the door behind him. Nathaniel stood up and was about to leave when the headmaster stopped him.

"I might as well tell you this, Nathaniel," she began, "Your name is not Nathaniel Malloy. It's Nathaniel Riddle. You remind me of your father."

Nathaniel blinked. Riddle? He had heard that name before. Where, he could not recall. This professor knew about his family?

"Who, Professor? Who was my father?" Nathaniel whispered. I had to hold himself from jumping right in the face of the headmaster. For the sake of Merlin! Spill it!

"Your father's name was Tom Riddle."

xXXx

Nathaniel Malloy, no, Riddle, looked up on the great mansion ahead of him. Then he looked at Blaise. "You really live here?" He said shocked. His friend laughed his deep laugh. "Yeah. You like it?" Blaise reached down and patted Nathaniel on his head. "Yes, I do! It's marvelous!" Nathaniel allmoast jumped up and down in exitement. This was where he was going to spend his summer, he could hardly believe it.

"Well, are you going to stand out here all summer and look at the place, or are you actually going to go inside?" Blaise took ahold of Nathaniel's hand and dragged him over the door step. The mansion was even prettier inside than it was on the outside! Nathaniel could not do anything more than to stan shocked and look. Just look. His brown eyes was round and his moth hang open.

"You hungry?" Blaise's voice reached his ears. He barely managed to nodd. They proceded into the kitchen.

Once setteled, they sat down to enjoy some eggs, and Nathaniel found it a great time to tell Blaise about the new things he had learned about his family. He was older than him, and maybe, just maybe, he knew something about the name the professor had given him.

"Blaise, I've been meaning to ask you something, do you mind?"

"Not at all, Malloy. What is the matter?" Blaise looked at him over a cup of pumpkin juice.

"A copple of days ago, I was with the headmaster..." Nathaniel closed his eyes, but continued, "She told me something about my family." Blaise smiled and looked at his friend.

"That's great, Nat! What did she tell you? Come on! Spill!" Nathaniel drew his breath.

"She told me... She told me my real name. I can't put my wand on it, it seems familliar, but I just can't recall. She also told me the identity of my father, wich is good I supose..." Nathaniel shook his head. He looked at Blaise, then lookedd back at his eggs.

"What is the name then?"

"Riddle. It was Riddle. My name is not Nathaniel Malloy, aperantly, it's Nathaniel Riddle." He didn't look up. Despite the fact that Blaise was choking on his pumpkin juice, Nathaniel refused to look up.

"Sweet merlin..." Blaise said. Nathaniel's head snapped up.

"Do you know anything about this, Blaise? Please tell me!" Nathaniel grabbed hold of his hands, a slightly paniced look were over his face.

"I-I... I don't know what to say... What did Professor McGonagall say about your father?" Blaise tried to stay calm, but he could feel his hands shaking.

"Not much, I supose. Just his name. Tom Riddle. Blaise, if you know anything, anything at all about this, please, please tell me!" the hold off his hands tightened.

"You do know the kid, Harry Potter?" Blaise barly could form words.

"Yes, the boy who lived. He whom defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. He graduatet last summer. I know, I know. But what on earth does it have to do with my father?" Blaise drew his breath.

"There you have it, Riddle. Your father was, and still is, Lord Voldemort."


End file.
